Intertwined Destinies
by BlueRose-Phantom
Summary: Sequel to "Into The Arms Of A Mercenary". Izayoi and Bankotsu are enjoying life together. They now live peaceful and carefree lives. But will someone's jealousy get in the way? Their love is put to the ultimate test! Can they overcome yet another obstacle
1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note: Okay! Me and my best friend LizluvsSpongebob are back with the sequel to our previous story "Into The Arms of A Mercenary"! This story is for our two dedicated reviewers for our first story: Yuti-Chan and kittyb78! Thanks for your support! You guys rock!**

_Ana: How about you say the disclaimer, Liz?_

_Liz: Do I have to?_

_Ana: Yes._

_Liz: (sighes) Okay, here goes!_

**Disclaimer: We don't own 'Inuyasha' or any of it's characters. I wish we did though. Oh and the disclaimer goes for all the chapters of this story. I don't like repeating myself!**

_Ana: What did you say?_

_Liz: I said 'I don't like repeating myself'. _

_Ana: Ha! You just did!_

_Liz: ...Onto the story!_

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**Chapter 1**

"Sentarou! Sentarou!" Izayoi called out to her son throughout the house. She heard soft footsteps coming from behind and turned to see Sentarou rushing over to her. Izayoi smiled as she noticed once more how he resembled Bankotsu. His same deep blue eyes, raven hair, and exact facial features. In other words, he was a miniature replica of Bankotsu. "Sorry, mom! I was outside!" he panted as he reached her. "Did you need something?" Although he looked liked his father, he was actually more like Izayoi in personality. Sentarou was the more respectable and affectionate of the twins. Yes, twins. After the marriage, Izayoi had given birth to twins, a boy and a girl.

Izayoi ruffled his hair a bit and asked, "Do you know where Itsumi and you father are?"

"They went somewhere with uncle Jakotsu."

Izayoi sighed and placed her hands on her hips. "They never tell me when or where they're leaving." She shook her head and added," Well Itsumi's the one missing out on her writing lessons! Come, Sentarou. Let's go practice writing!"

"Okay," Sentarou replied, following Izayoi back down the hallway.

**xXx**

"Owww! Get off me, Itsumi!" Bankotsu yelled out playfully as Itsumi pounced on him. "Come on, Daddy! You promised you'd play with me today!" Itsumi said, resting her chin on the top of his head.

"Hey! I didn't promise you anything!" Bankotsu replied, grabbing her and pinning her down on the ground. "Besides, isn't it time for your writing lessons?"

Itsumi stopped struggling against his grip, replying," But Daddy, I don't wanna learn how to write! I wanna play!" Bankotsu released his grip on her and she sat up.

"You do realize your mother's gonna be pretty pissed off if you miss your lessons." He stood up, picking up Banryu and giving Itsumi a look that told her to get up as well. She sighed and took his hand as they began to walk home.

Bankotsu glanced down at his daughter. Like Sentarou, she resembled him. The twins were around 6 years old. They were similar in appearance, but VERY different in personalities. Sentarou was closer to Izayoi and acted like her: calm, playful at times, and quite intelligent. On the other hand, Itsumi was more attached to Bankotsu. She was over-confident, very playful, tough, and preferred playing than learning how to read or write. Sometimes, her and Sentarou got along quite well. But the majority of the time it was chaos! When they disagreed on even the most pointless thing ever, they fought each other quite fiercely(inherited from Bankotsu).

Now that he actually thought about it, Bankotsu never imagined himself being a father. However, he had gotten used to the twins over the years. Whenever he saw Izayoi now, he felt glad that she was the mother of his children. Although sometimes her discipline was a bit strict, Itsumi and Sentarou both loved her very much.

"Daddy, I'm hungry!" Itsumi whined.

"Well let's hurry up to see what old miss Midori cooked us for lunch!" Bankotsu said, picking up the pace with Itsumi grasping his hand.

**xXx**

"Alright, Sentarou. That was enough practice! You're free for the rest of the day!" Izayoi said walking outside, her son by her side. "Come on, Mom! You wanna see that frog I've been trying to catch all day?!" Sentarou asked, tugging at her kimono sleeve. "Oh, alright then!" Izayoi laughed.

"Hey Dad's back!"

Izayoi looked up and saw that Sentarou was right. Bankotsu and Itsumi were barely arriving. "Well, well. Look who decided to show up," she said quietly to Sentarou. As father and daughter got closer, Izayoi and Sentarou both crossed their arms.

"Uh oh," Bankotsu said to Itsumi. "Told you she'd be mad!" Bracing themselves, they walked up to Izayoi. Bankotsu put on a fake smile saying, " We're back!"

"You do know that I don't allow Itsumi to go out during this time of the day. She has lessons!" Izayoi said calmly. "I forgot," Bankotsu said truthfully. "I remembered just now! That's why I came back."

"Well, I suppose one day won't make much of a difference," Izayoi sighed. "But tomorrow you'll have to do twice the work, young lady!"

"No mommy! Please!" Itsumi whined.

"I'm not changing my mind. You knew perfectly well that you had lessons today."

"Anyways," Bankotsu said, interrupting the argument. "Is lunch ready?" "I think so. Midori hasn't called us," Izayoi replied.

"Let's go check!" Bankotsu wrapped an arm around her waist as they walked inside.

"How come Mommy never gets mad at you!" Itsumi turned to Sentarou.

"It's because I'm more responsible and older," he replied.

"You're only a few minutes older than me!"

"I'm still older!"

Itsumi pushed him. Angered, Sentarou punched her back. Itsumi grabbed her arm, her eyes watering. "Owww! I'm gonna tell Daddy you hit me!" she yelled, running into the house. "Daddy's girl!" Sentarou yelled back, running after her.

"Momma's boy!" Itsumi yelled.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**A/N: So...how was it! It's just the first chapter so it's not much. Hope you guys liked it anyways! Oh and the name "Sentarou" was Liz's idea. She got the name from a guy in the anime "Hell Girl". Also anyone else seen the anime Death Note! It's so AWESOME! It's our favorite show now! We're thinking of writing a fanfic for it sometime in the future too! But enough of my ranting! Please review and we'll give you guys cookies! Also you can check out LizluvsSpongebob's profile. She hasn't written any stories, though cuz we co-write stories together and post them under my profile. ANYWHO...please, please review! Thanks!**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Thanks so much to our reviewers: kittyb78, Water-Goddess-Mi, and Yuti-Chan! You guys all get cookies! This chapter is so short though...we feel kinda bad. But either way, we hope you guys like it!**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**Chapter 2**

"Damn that Izayoi!"

"What's the matter this time, Kiyumi?" an emerald green serpent asked, wounding around the young woman's neck.

"That woman that Bankotsu's with!" Kiyumi hissed, narrowing her vivid amber eyes. "How could he have chosen that half-breed as the mother of his children?!" She turned away angrily and walked over to a nearby stream, deep in thought. Kiyumi had been In love with Bankotsu for some time now. So long, that her love had now turned into an obsession. She admired him from afar but never had the courage to try to talk to him. Kiyumi spied on him, whenever she had the chance, with Naruaki, her serpent servant(A/N: lol stalker!)

"Well, you do realize this is your own fault! I always told you to approach him whenever you had the chance, but noooo you were always too shy!" Naruaki hissed teasingly. Kiyumi shot him an evil glare, signaling for him to shut up. "It's not that easy! As I'm pretty sure you know, her father is the demon Naraku!" She ran a hand through her dark violet hair worriedly. "If he even suspected me of trying to harm her, he would most likely kill me!"

"Use your head, woman!" the serpent said impatiently. "You can control time!" Naruaki slithered up a tree branch to face Kiyumi. "That's why your father left you the sunadokei(1) charm!"

"And? What use will this be?" Kiyumi looked down at the sunadokei pendant that hung around her neck. The serpent hissed in frustration. "You can go back in time! Make that hanyou fall in love with someone else! That way you can get another chance at getting Bankotsu to notice you!"

Kiyumi thought over what Naruaki said carefully. After a few moments, she cried out," But Bankotsu wouldn't notice me anyway! I'm nothing compared to that half demon!"

"What?!" Naruaki said unbelievably. "You really have low self-esteem, don't you? She's the one that has nothing on you! You are a full-fledged demon and you are beautiful yourself!" "But not as beautiful as she is! And not to mention my parents weren't as powerful or as well-known as hers!" Kiyumi whined.

Naruaki shook his head in frustration. "You are so stubborn and naïve! I don't even know why I'm trying to help you!"

Kiyumi looked down, watching the water in the stream flow by, glistening in the sunlight. "Hey, I just realized…if I do what you just said, who would make Izayoi fall in love with?" she asked, looking up at Naruaki for his opinion. "Hmmmmm…well, we would probably have to get some more info about Izayoi and what goes on during the day. Hey, how 'bout we trick a servant of hers into telling us something we don't know?"

"Wait!" Kiyumi said suddenly. "I know who! It's this boy at the castle…his name's Ko-Kohaku I think." She clasped her hands together happily. "We could use him and ask for information…something about Izayoi or Bankotsu's past!" "Would he be easy to get to?" Naruaki asked, slithering around her neck once more.

"I'm pretty sure he would!" Kiyumi smirked. She walked alongside the stream thinking of a way to separate Izayoi from her beloved Bankotsu.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**A/N: We know that this chapter is short but we ran out of more ideas for this chapter. We just wanted to introduce the conflict in this chapter. And this is where the jealousy part comes in. We officially hate Kiyumi, almost as much as we hated Hakudoshi in our last story! So please review and tell us what you think! You'll get pocky if you do review!**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Thanks so much to everyone who review/alerted this story: kittyb78, Yuti-Chan, Water-Goddess-Mi, and kyana-chan1985! You guys rock! Thanks so much for your support! You all get pocky as me and Liz promised! Anyways, onto the story!**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**Chapter 3**

"You two better settle down!" Izayoi warned as they all sat around the table, eating lunch. Sentarou and Itsumi had been arguing for quite some time now. Fortunately, Izayoi and Bankotsu had learned to discipline the twins quite well and learned not to give in to their every demands.

"Yes, Mom," Sentarou said obediently.

"But he's the one that started it!" Itsumi whined.

"That's enough!" Bankotsu said sharply. She immediately stopped complaining, and looked down at her food. She tended to obey more than Izayoi, who had more control over Sentarou.

"Hey Dad," Sentarou spoke up. "Do you think you can help me with my sword fighting later?"

Bankotsu smirked. "Of course! I expect you to one day form your own band of mercenaries!"

"But _my_ band's gonna be better than yours will ever be!" Sentarou smiled.

"Oh yeah? We'll see about that! Come on!" Bankotsu got up from the table, opening the door leading to the hallway. Sentarou got up, following his father.

Izayoi helped collect the utensils from the table, Itsumi remaining quite still. After giving them to the servants to clean up, Izayoi placed a hand on her daughter's head. "Is everything okay, Itsumi?"

Itsumi looked up at her mother. "Oh, everything's fine. I was just wondering…why did you fall in love with Daddy?" Izayoi took a seat beside Itsumi saying," Well…I guess I just really liked how he was. He's nothing but a bloodthirsty, ruthless mercenary in the eyes of others. But…he isn't like that with me or you two." Izayoi paused for a moment, stroking her daughter's jet black hair. "Oh and let's not forget that he's very strong and handsome!" Itsumi giggled.

Izayoi smiled and got up. "Let's go see how your father and Sentarou are doing!"

"Okay!" her daughter agreed and grabbed Izayoi's hand. They walked outside where they say Bankotsu and Sentarou already engaged in "battle".

**xXx**

"Thanks for hypnotizing the boy for me, Naruaki!" Kiyumi whispered. "No problem," he hissed softly, wounding himself around Kohaku's neck.

"How did you manage to do it, though?"

"It was easy! I saw the boy sitting idly under a tree and thought it was the perfect opportunity to do it!"

Kiyumi nodded approvingly and addressed her captive," Now…Kohaku, was it? Can you tell me how Izayoi and Bankotsu met?"

**xXx**

Bankotsu and Sentarou had finished their fighting session for the day. Izayoi ushered the twins inside the house to get them ready to take them to stay with Naraku and Kikyo for a couple of days. She picked up Itsumi's hair into a short ponytail before braiding Sentarou's hair.

"Hey you really look like Dad!" Itsumi pointed out.

"Really? I had _no_ idea!" Sentarou replied sarcastically.

"There you go being mean again!"

"I'm not being mean."

"Yes you are!" Izayoi sighed and stood up. "Don't you two start again! And you better not give your obaasan**(1)** and ojiisan**(2)** any trouble while you two stay with them."

"Yes, Mom," the twins replied simultaneously.

"Good. Let's go then. Your father's waiting outside." Izayoi led the children out, where Bankotsu was leaning against a wall, waiting for them. "We're ready!" Itsumi exclaimed, running to her father. Bankotsu picked her up, ruffling the top of Sentarou's head as well. "Well, shall we get going?" Izayoi asked. "Yeah. Come on." Bankotsu wrapped his free arm around Izayoi's shoulders and kissed her cheek. Izayoi smiled as she pulled away. "Okay, let's go."

**xXx**

"You know, Naraku, I must say that I'm impressed that out daughter managed to live a normal life after everything she's been through," Kikyo said softly as she stood next to Naraku. He had sent Kagura to go find Kohaku who had suddenly disappeared. And apparently she hadn't been able to locate him.

"I didn't really…_approve…_of Izayoi marrying a human but that was what she wanted…" Naraku replied.

"But she is happy with him and their children." Kikyo place a hand on his shoulder gently. Naraku remained silent, secretly brooding over his daughter's choice.

"Looks like Izayoi's bringing her children over for a visit," Kikyo spoke. Naraku looked up and saw that Kikyo was right. "Obaasan! Ojiisan!" Itsumi cried, jumping out of Bankotsu's arms and running up to her sofubo**(3**). She hugged Kikyo tightly, saying," I missed you so much!"

Kikyo smiled slightly. "I missed you too, Itsumi."

Itsumi let go of her obaasan and turned to hug Naraku. He looked quite uncomfortable as Itsumi embraced him. "I assume you and your brother are staying with us for some time, right?" he asked as she let go of him. "Yes they are, Father," Izayoi said approaching her parents. "Father?" Naraku questioned surprisingly. "You certainly seemed to mature Izayoi. I see you finally learned to respect your parents."

Izayoi rolled her eyes. "Are you saying it's disrespectful if I call you 'Dad'?"

Naraku nodded and smirked as he recalled how childish his daughter used to behaved.

"Sentarou, I hear that you're working on your swordsmanship with you father. How much have you progressed?" Kikyo asked.

"He still needs a lot more practice, but it's all good!" Bankotsu replied proudly, patting Sentarou's back roughly.

Naraku turned towards Itsumi. "What about you, Itsumi? Are you doing well in your lessons?"

"I've been…okay I guess. It's really boring doing all that stuff! I wish I could learn how to use a sword instead."

"Itsumi you're still a very young girl. You shouldn't learning how to fight yet," Kikyo assured her granddaughter. "But Sentarou's as old as I am. Why does he get to learn to fight?" Itsumi whined.

"Maybe it's because I don't complain as much," Sentarou mumbled.

"I don't complain too much! Do I, Daddy?"

Bankotsu remained silent for a while before nodding in agreement with Sentarou.

Itsumi was about to open her mouth to complain some more, but Izayoi interrupted saying," Okay, okay! Don't start fighting again!" Izayoi sighed and continued," Anyways, is it okay if we leave these two with you?"

"Well we can't really say no," Kikyo replied. "So they may stay here."

"Yay!" Itsumi cried out. "Bye Mommy! Bye Daddy!" She ran into the castle, Sentarou following her inside. "And just like that they leave," Bankotsu said surprised. "It's as if they don't even care about us!"

Izayoi smiled. "What do you expect? They are kids after all." She turned to walk towards the castle's gates. "Well goodbye! We'll be dropping by to pick them up later!" Izayoi called out to her parents. She saw Naraku walk into the castle and Kikyo waving goodbye.

"Come on, Izayoi!" Bankotsu wrapped an arm around her shoulders once more. "Finally, we've got those two off our backs!" He leaned down and quickly pecked Izayoi's lips.

"How about we go watch the sunset in peace?" Izayoi suggested.

"Sounds good!"

**xXx**

"So where can I find this Hakudoshi?" Kiyumi questioned.

"He's dead," Kohaku replied.

"Dead?!" Kiyumi shook her head. "What use is he to me if he's dead?!"

"What if you reverse time enough, we can prevent his death. This Hakudoshi sounds like he could be quite useful-" Naruaki started. "Wait!" Kiyumi exclaimed suddenly. "I know just what to do!"

"And what exactly would that be?" the serpent questioned.

"You'll see! I have it all planned out! By tomorrow morning the spell I have in mind should be in place!"

"Spell?" Kiyumi didn't answer the snake and took off suddenly into the forest. "Hey where are you going? You could at least tell me what you're gonna do!" Naruaki hissed impatiently after her.

**xXx**

Izayoi and Bankotsu sat under a sakura tree as they waited for the sunset. Bankotsu stretched and fell back onto the ground. "Feels good being away from the kids for a while doesn't it?" he asked, looking up at Izayoi.

"Sure is! I needed this break!"

"I'm glad I'm with you?" Bankotsu yawned.

"Really?" Izayoi replied, brushing his bangs away from his face.

"Of course! I'm with the woman I love."

Izayoi simply smiled, content on having heard that from him. She remained looking at the sunset in silence as she thought about everything that had happened to her since she had arrived in this era a few years back. She still missed her friends and hanging out with them at the movies or mall. _"Wow. Dad was right. I really have matured since then,"_ she thought as she suddenly heard soft snoring.

Izayoi looked down and saw that Bankotsu had already fallen asleep. She couldn't help but grin slightly and whispered," I love you, Bankotsu." She laid down beside him as well. She admired how he had never given up on her despite all the obstacles that stood in their way. As she laid her head on his chest, her eyes slowly closed as sleep had begun to catch onto her.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**A/N: This was a sort of filler chapter. The drama starts in the next one! Hope you liked this chappy though! Don't forget to submit your reviews. They make authors happy! Cookies to all who review! Thanks!**

_Translations:_

_1. obaasan - grandmother_

_2. ojiisan - grandfather_

_3. sofubo - grandparents_


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: We are TERRIBLY sorry for the long update! Me and my co-author had exams, huge writer's block, laziness, and school projects. But mainly it was laziness. PLEASE FORGIVE US! As usual thanks to everyone who reviewed for the last chapter! Oh and one warning: we had to include a certain_ someone_**** in this story! But we needed him to be in the plot! And if anyone gets confused, just give us some time. The plot will eventually unfold! Anyways, enough ranting. On with the story!**

**Chapter 4**

Waking up, Izayoi feels her head throbbing and puts her hand up to her forehead. _"Owww! My head! I must've fallen asleep for a while." _As she turned, she suddenly became aware of the sheets and pillows beneath her. _"Huh? A pillow? I guess Bankotsu must've taken me back inside," _she thought, sitting up. Izayoi slowly rubbed her eyes and looked up when she heard a door open. Slowly the figure standing at the doorway came into focus. Slowly it dawned on her who it was and she yelled. "WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING HERE?!" Izayoi rubbed her eyes vigorously but there was no mistaking the young demon that she knew so well. She clearly remembered those light violet eyes and white hair. "HAKUDOSHI! AREN'T YOU SUPPOSED TO BE DEAD?!" "What are you yelling about now?" Hakudoshi asked dully. "Why are you still alive?! I thought I had killed you!" Izayoi threw the covers off her. Hakudoshi snickered evilly. "You? Kill me? Ha, that's quite humorous, Izayoi. Then again, you never did agree marrying me in the first place."

Confused and furious, Izayoi was at a lost for words. How could this be possible?

"But…I…don't you remember the whole battle?! You and Bankotsu fought each other. And Inuyasha also showed up! You have to remember that!"

"As far as I'm concerned, none of that ever happened," Hakudoshi said, a confused and worried look dawning on his face.

"_This can't be right! Wait! If Hakudoshi is here…then where's Bankotsu?" _Izayoi thought over all this wondering how this could've happened. She clearly recalled all the events that happened a few years back! She was certain that she wasn't hallucinating or anything.

"Are you feeling well?" Hakudoshi asked, seeing that Izayoi remained silent. "Well I do have a bad feeling in my stomach," she muttered. Izayoi sighed in frustration as she got out of bed and walked out into the hall outside.

"_What the hell's going on?!" _she wondered as she came to a stop in the middle of the hall. Izayoi noticed that her surroundings seemed familiar. _"Wait! Is this my father's castle?"_ She took her well known path down to the bathhouse, passing the same place where the gate to the outside was. _"This definitely is my father's house!" _She reached the bathhouse. As she sat in the water, Izayoi pondered how this twist could've happened. She was at a lost for answers even as she got out and dress in a beautiful lilac kimono. Brushing her hair, the sudden thought of whether or not Bankotsu would still be around the castle hit her.

Izayoi slid the screen open and stepped out, heading straight outside to see if she could find Bankotsu.

Searching throughout the gardens, Izayoi finally found him at the front gates, looking as if he was guarding them, with a girl by his side.

"Bankotsu, there you are! Where were you?! I was looking all over for you!" Izayoi hurried over to him, ignoring the girl beside him.

"Lady Izayoi. What is it that you need?" Bankotsu asked respectively.

"What are you doing with _her_?!" She pointed towards the girl with amber eyes and purple hair, cropped short in the front and leaving it long down her back. "Umm…this is my girlfriend, Kiyumi." Bankotsu replied in a confused tone. "He has to be guarding the front gates and I'm here to keep him company, my Lady," Kiyumi said respectively, although there was a hint a arrogance in her tone. Izayoi tightened her fist, trying to calm herself down.

"Well, my Lady, Bankotsu and I have to go now," Kiyumi said pulling on Bankotsu's hand and dragging him along with her.

"Ok, then…I'll see you later princess," Bankotsu added.

"_Princess? Since when does he call me 'princess'?" _She wondered, more confused than ever before.

Watching Bankotsu walk off with Kiyumi, Izayoi became more furious as she pondered why Bankotsu did not seem to remember their relationship. _"Did we get in a fight or something?" _

Suddenly Izayoi heard a voice yell out, "Hey Mom!"

"Sentarou!" Izayoi whispered, thinking it was her son calling her. Turning around, she spotted a young boy that looked like a miniature replica of Hakudoshi running up to her. "Umm…who are you?" she asked, giving the boy a quizzical look.

"Mom, it is me, Moshi! Are you feeling okay?" he replied, looking somewhat disappointed at the fact that she didn't know who he was. The boy had all the features of Hakudoshi, the only difference being that he had black hair and had a kinder look to his face. "So…who's your father then?" Izayoi said, feeling stupid. "Mom, you know my father," Moshi replied, looking at her with a puzzled expression. "_I really don't think I've met this kid. Can this boy really be his…no that's impossible! But then again, this kid looks like that bastard. Yet, he's somehow…different,"_ Izayoi thought, mind drifting away.

Moshi waved a hand in front of her as Izayoi blanked out. "I came to ask you if you had already eaten, Mom," he said, deciding to change the conversation. Izayoi blinked as she came back. "Actually, I haven't. I guess today's just not my day!" She smiled at the boy and led him into the castle. "_He's not a bad kid," _Izayoi concluded.

"Good morning, Lady Izayoi! What would you two like to eat today?" A servant bowed as the rest did so too. "I guess the usual. What about you, Moshi?"

"I don't know…whatever is good." The servant girl suggested some rice cakes along with some oolong tea. "That'll do!" Moshi agreed. He and Izayoi sat on the table as the servants prepared the food.

Minutes later, the food was brought in and served to them. Just when Izayoi was going to take a bite out of rations on her plate, Hakudoshi walked in. The talking in the kitchen ceased as the arrogant demon stepped into the room. He ordered the servants to bring him a plate then sat in front of Izayoi. The servant placed his plate in front him, and then scurried away. He looked down at the food in disgust. "I don't really know why you eat these pathetic human's food, Izayoi"

"I think the food is fine! If you don't like it then why did you come here to eat?" Hakudoshi stood up, infuriated. "I suggest you be more careful in how you talk to me, Izayoi," he said quietly. Hakudoshi suddenly stop at the doorway and called out to Moshi, "Moshi! Get over here, we're going out to train." "But I haven't finished, Father," Moshi said, intimidated.

"You want to learn how to defend yourself, don't you?"

"It's best if you go with him," Izayoi whispered to Moshi. He nodded and bid a farewell to his mother as he walked after his father.

xXx

Izayoi left the kitchen afterwards, looking for Kagura to see if she knew something. As usual, she found her daydreaming away in the garden. Izayoi ran up to her and blurted, "Kagura, something bad has happen!" Startled, Kagura turned around asking," What?! What happen?!"

"Hakudoshi, that's what's wrong! He's somehow alive! And-" Kagura raised a hand to quiet down Izayoi and asked calmly," Okay, slow down. What exactly are you talking about?"

"I wake up to find out that Hakudoshi is alive and then Bankotsu doesn't really seem to remember about our relationship and has some other girl and this kid named Moshi is suppose to be my son, with Hakudoshi! How messed up is that?!" Izayoi said, rushed.

"You're the one who married the guy!" Kagura replied calmly. "I never agreed to marry him! He's supposed to be dead not alive. I killed him! Ask Bankotsu! Someone probably brought him back to mess with me!" Kagura laughed and Izayoi realized that she must've sounded really stupid.

"You know, if he were dead that would make my life a whole lot easier," Izayoi mumbled. "I'm tell you the truth, Kagura."

Kagura tilted her head to the side and replied, "I'm sorry, but I have no idea what your talking about." Izayoi sighed as she shook her head and walked away, back inside the castle. " Guess I'll see you later, then. Bye."

"_Great…who else thinks I'm crazy?" _Izayoi decided to see if her mother, Kikyo, would believe her. "Mother," Izayoi called as she walked inside Kikyo's chamber.

She saw Kikyo is working on some sewing project and sat down in front of her.

"What is it, Izayoi? Is something the matter?"

"Yes. Something bad," Izayoi sighed. Kikyo put down her project, looking expectedly at her daughter. "Well, when I woke up this morning I found out that Hakudoshi is somehow alive. And I am supposed to be married to him. Also Bankotsu doesn't seem to remember anything that happened between us. He even has another woman by his side. I don't know what happened but none of this was supposed to happen in the first place."

Kikyo stared at Izayoi for a moment after she finished and said," Are feeling alright, Izayoi? Are you feeling sick?" Izayoi looked at her mother fighting back tears," Not even you believe me! I'm telling the truth, but people just think that I am losing it. I know for a fact that Hakudoshi is supposed to be dead."

Kikyo stood up with a worried look on her face, leading her into Naraku's chamber.

Naraku turned around as they walked into the room. "Hmm please excuse us for a moment, Byakuya," he addressed to a young man, apparently one of his incarnations. "Of course, Master," the man replied as he walked out the room.

"Well, what is it?" Naraku asked coolly.

"There's something troubling our daughter, Naraku," Kikyo replied. "What's the matter?" Naraku demanded. "What is Hakudoshi doing alive?!" Izayoi exclaimed.

"What are you implying, Izayoi?"

"He died! Bankotsu fought against him! What am I doing married to him?"

Naraku remained quiet as he thought over what Izayoi had said. Kikyo stepped in and said," She says that she is married to Bankotsu and insists that Hakudoshi is dead. She denies being with Hakudoshi or ever having a son with him."

Izayoi waited anxiously for his reply. After some time he said," I think it's best for all of us that you are checked with a priest." Izayoi was shocked at the comment. "What?! I haven't lost my mind! Why do you say that, Father?"

"What do you think, Kikyo?" Naraku glanced over at her. Kikyo explained to Izayoi how the priest might be able to help her.

Izayoi interrupted in the middle of her explanation and exclaimed, "I really can't believe you?! You honestly think that of me?" Izayoi stomped away, leaving Naraku and Kikyo to think of what to do. "So…do you think that she making this up?" Kikyo asked, worried.

"I'm sure with the priest's help, Izayoi will be back to normal. Although I have to say that I don't know what's wrong with her."

"Do you _really _think a priest can help?"

"Don't question me, Kikyo. You know as well as I do that Izayoi's simply having trouble adjusting to her new life."

xXx

Later on in the evening, Izayoi was tossing and turning in her bed, trying to fall asleep. _"I can't believe this! Why is it that no one believes me!" _She turned around when she heard the door open suddenly. Naraku stepped into the room, followed by Kikyo and an elderly man. Izayoi sat up asking," What are you doing in here so late? And whose that?"

"I told you that I was going to bring a priest to see if he could be of some help," Naraku stated.

Izayoi stared at him unbelievingly. "You were _serious_ about that!'

Naraku merely nodded as the priest stepped forward with his assistant. "Lady Izayoi, I come here as requested by your father. You must drink this ailment I've prepare for you. It will soothe your nerves." "Please listen to the priest, Izayoi. He's merely trying to help," Kikyo assured. Izayoi knocked the flask from the priest's hand, stating," I don't need your ailment! I'm perfectly fine! Now can you all just leave?" "Izayoi!" Naraku snapped. "You must drink it. It's for your own good." The priest's assistant handed the priest a spare flask. Naraku closed his eyes briefly. "Let's make this easier for all of us." He looked up slowly his eyes a glazing red color. Izayoi felt her muscles tense up. "What the---?" The priest came up to her and poured the ailment into her mouth. Izayoi sputtered as the potion left a burning sensation in her throat. Naraku released Izayoi from her immobilized state. "I hope this potion will make you feel better. I'd better not here of this problem again," Naraku threatened as everyone left the room.

Izayoi fell back into the bed, still furious. _"Maybe I should lay low for now. I'll just act normally, as if nothing happened. But still…I must find out what happened. This isn't a coincidence. I know someone's behind this. But who?" _She suddenly felt a drowsiness feeling come over her. She closed her eyes as the sleep over took her.

xXx

"Do you think she'll be alright?" Kikyo asked Naraku after they dismissed the priest.

"She will. We'll just keep a close eye on her from now on."

Kiyumi was in the garden when she spotted the priest leaving. "Ha! Seems like my plan's working perfectly!"

"You see! Things always turn out better when you listen to me," Naruaki hissed, slithering around a tree branch.

"I know! Now if I want to keep her away from Bankotsu, I'm gonna need Hakudoshi's help."

"So you're gonna tell him everything?"

"Yeah, that's the plan!" she replied, staring up at the stars glittering in the sky.

**A/N: Okay this was the 4th chapter! I know this story's kinda getting nowhere, but just give it time. We're probably not gonna update for a while because we have exams and Liz is gonna go see George Lopez this weekend(Liz: YAY!). Strawberries to everyone who reviews! Thanks for reading! :)**


End file.
